got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Take
Take is a song by Jus2. The song was released on March 25, 2019 and is part of the soundtrack of "사이코메트리 그녀석" (He Is Psychometric), which Jinyoung participates in. Lyrics Hangul = See your eyes 너의 눈빛을 보면 느낄 수 있어 I know you lie Feel your heart 언제부턴가 반복 되는 너와 나의 우연 So take 지금껏 숨겨 왔던 내 맘 Take 널 위해 아껴둔 이 시간 Don’t be afraid 내 맘이 널 원해 널 지켜줄게 지금 내 손을 잡아 누구보다 너의 맘을 잘 알아 숨겨뒀었던 내 맘 이? 말할게 I need you 다른 그 어떤 것 보다 더 Change 숨기려 했던 모진 마음 다 Change 널 아프게 했던 시간 다 Hold my hand I want you hold my hand 널 지켜줄게 지금 내 손을 잡아 누구보다 너의 맘을 잘 알아 숨겨뒀었던 내 맘 이? 말할게 I need you 다른 그 어떤 것 보다 더 다른 그 어떤 것도 그 누구도 널 대신할 수 없어 I still need you Take 널 위해 간직했던 내 맘 Take 널 아프게 만든 시간 다 Don’t be afraid I want you hold my hand 널 지켜줄게 지금 내 손을 잡아 누구보다 너의 맘을 잘 알아 숨겨뒀었던 내 맘 이? 말할게 I need you I need you 망설였었던 내가 바보인거야 누구보다 날 잘 몰랐던거야 숨겨둔 맘을 이? 네게 전할게 I love you 지켜줄게 너의 그 미소 |-| Romanization = See your eyes neoye nunbicheul bomyeon neukkil su isseo I know you lie Feel your heart eonjebuteonga banbok doeneun neowa naye uyeon So take jigeumkkeot sumgyeo watteon nae mam Take neol wihae akkyeodun i shigan Don’t be afraid nae mami neol weonae neol jigyeojulge jigeum nae soneul jaba nuguboda neoye mameul jal ara sumgyeodweoteotteon nae mam ijen malhalge I need you dareun geu eotteon geot boda deo Change sumgiryeo hhaetteon mojin maeum da Change neol apeuge hhaetteon shigan da Hold my hand I want you hold my hand neol jigyeojulge jigeum nae soneul jaba nuguboda neoye mameul jal ara sumgyeodweoteotteon nae mam ijen malhalge I need you dareun geu eotteon geot boda deo dareun geu eotteon geotto geu nugudo neol daeshinal su eopseo I still need you Take neol wihae ganjikhhaetteon nae mam Take neol apeuge mandeun shigan da Don’t be afraid I want you hold my hand neol jigyeojulge jigeum nae soneul jaba nuguboda neoye mameul jal ara sumgyeodweoteotteon nae mam ijen malhalge I need you I need you mangseoryeosseotteon naega baboingeoya nuguboda nal jal mollatteongeoya sumgyeodun mameul ijen nege jeonalge I love you jigyeojulge neoye geu miso |-| English = See your eyes When I see your eyes, I can feel it I know you lie Feel your heart From some point, our coincidence keeps repeating So take my heart that I’ve hidden till now Take my time I saved for you Don’t be afraid My heart wants you I’ll protect you, hold my hand right now I know your heart better than anyone else I’ll tell you my heart that I’ve hidden till now I need you More than anything else Change, my heart that tried to hide Change, times that I hurt you Hold my hand I want you hold my hand I’ll protect you, hold my hand right now I know your heart better than anyone else I’ll tell you my heart that I’ve hidden till now I need you More than anything else Nothing, no one Can replace you I still need you Take my heart that I saved for you Take away the time that hurt you Don’t be afraid I want you hold my hand I’ll protect you, hold my hand right now I know your heart better than anyone else I’ll tell you my heart that I’ve hidden till now I need you I need you I was the fool for hesitating I didn’t know myself the most I’ll tell you my heart that I’ve hidden till now I love you I’ll protect that smile of yours Audio Spotify Original = |-| Instrumental = Video links *"Take" Official Music Video Navigation Category:Jus2 Category:OST Category:Discography Category:Songs